Nuestros Hijos
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Que harias si te aparecieran tus hijos que vienen del futuro para evitar que algo terrible pase? No lo sabes? Entra y lee...
1. ¿Un Hijo con mi jefe?

Estabas sentada en de tu endemoniado jefe, Hibari Kyoya, que odiaba que lo desobedecieras, pero no era tu culpa que lo único que hubiera para sentarse fueran Las almohadas y el de Hibari fuera el mas cómodo. Suspiraste, estabas agotada, pero tenías que entregarle esos malditos documentos antes de las cinco.

La puerta se abrió. Frunciste el ceño frustrado. Todavía tenias una hora para entregarle esos apeles, y él ya estaba allí, delante de ti, mirándote seriamente como siempre. Estabas a punto de reclamarle, pero sentiste un fuerte abrazo de un niño que se aferraba a ti con fuerza.

Miraste al azabache, se notaba que algo serio estaba ocurriendo y por la forma en la que te miraba tú estabas involucrada. Parecía que lo que te abrazaba era un niño pequeño de no más 7 años, Se escuchaba un pequeño llantito de parte del niño.

Conmovida, pero sin entender lo que ocurría, correspondiste su abrazo de forma dulce y protectora. Le diste un beso en la frente para que tranquilizarlo, lo que provoco que levantara su cabeza para mirarte. Sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero lo que más te llamo la atención era el extraordinario parentesco que tenia con tu jefe. El mismo color de ojos, de cabello y esa piel tan blanca como la nieve estaba teñido de un leve rosita en sus mejillas.

Acariciaste sus cabellos con lentitud y le dedicaste una linda sonrisa. El niño te miro, limpio sus lágrimas con la tela de su remera, para luego volver a abrazarte, pero esta vez más calmado.

En la puerta que estaba detrás de tu jefe estaba su "hermano mayor" Fong, que te sonreía, Haciéndote saber que no tenias de que preocuparte, que todo estaba bien.

-Mamá…-balbuceó el pequeño.

-¿Hm?... ¿Quién es tu mamá? ¿Dónde está? Yo te llevaré con ella-dices con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres su madre-te dice Hibari sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Lo observaste confundida, sin entender lo que sucedía con ese niño.

-Mamá…-repitió un poco mas fuerte apegándose a ti. Reíste nerviosa sin saber que pensar o decir.

-Ese niño es tu hijo que viajo en el futuro, se quedara aquí por un tiempo, hasta que descubramos como enviarlo de vuelta a casa-te explicaron.

-Mi-mi Hijo- fue todo lo que pudiste pronunciar, viendo al niño que ahora te miraba esperando tu respuesta, tu reacción. Te sonrojaste levemente, si era tu hijo no se parecía en nada a ti, en cambio era una réplica en miniatura de Hibari que te observaba notando su sonrojo sonriendo levemente ante ello.

Esa tarde te la pasaste intentando comprender el porqué ese niño estaba ene se tiempo. Suspiraste cansada, ahora te preocupaba algo más que entregar documentos a tiempo. Según entendiste, Tú y Hibari se harían cargo del niño mientras este en este tiempo.


	2. Instinto maternal

_¿En qué momento sucedió esto?_ Te preguntaste mientras cargabas un bolso con algo de ropa y demás cosas.

Comenzabas con la "mudanza" a la casa del guardián de la nube del decimo Vongola y eso, aunque solo fuera temporal, no te agradaba.

¿Pero qué opción tenías? Si ese niño es quien dice ser, tu hijo, ¿Qué otra cosa ibas a hacer? Para empezar, tu apartamento era chico y un desastre, y además nunca permitirías que tu jefe viera las cosas de " herbívora" que tenias en tu casa. Por otro lado, nunca te permitirías dejar un niño al cuidado completo de ese demonio. Por alguna razón querías protegerlo, cuidarlo y estar con él, a eso lo llamaste _instinto maternal_.

Golpeaste la puesta y viste como uno de los subordinados del guardián te abría. Te indico que fueras a la derecha, encontrarías un pasillo Y si seguís derecho, encontrarías al guardián y al niño.

Al encontrar a los que futuramente serian tu familia, te sorprendiste al ver al niño sentado llorando mientras su padre lo miraba con seriedad.

-…y ella murió- fue lo único que pudiste escuchar. Luego voltearon a verte, parecían preocupados de que los hayas escuchado. Sin más que hacer te acercaste a ellos, te sentaste al lado del niño y lo abrazaste con fuerza. El te correspondió sin dudar.

En cuanto a HIbari, el solo los miraba, no podías saber en qué pensaba. Suspiraste y besaste la frente del niño para luego sonreír. Pareció haberse tranquilizado con eso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntaste al pequeño ya que no tuviste oportunidad de preguntárselo antes.

-Kyoya- respondió.

Parpadeaste un par de veces, había dos opciones, la primera ese niño era tu jefe que venía del pasado a molestarte; o la segunda, no tenias imaginación cuando nació tu hijo y le pusiste el primer nombre que se te ocurrió.

Acababan de entregarte los resultados de ADN, definitivamente era hijo de Hibari. Pero los niños necesitan de dos adultos para nacer, un papá y una mamá. Y según ese papel que acababan de entregarte. _Tú eras su madre._


	3. ¿Que pretendes pervertido?

Terminabas de prepararle la cena al pequeño que no paraba de seguirte, mirarte, y abrazarte de vez en cuando. No te molestaba que te abrazara, de hecho te parecía tierno y con gusto depositaban un beso en la frente del niño a cambio. Pero di te molestara el hecho de que te miraba y te seguía y no hablara. No sabías que decirle, de que hablar o como sacarle conversación. Te desesperaba un poco el no saber cómo comunicarte con tu hijo. Al menos agradeciste que no allá heredado esa filosa mirada de su padre. Pero estabas segura que al crecer aprendería como asustar con la mirada al igual que lo hacía tu jefe en este preciso momento.

Suspiraste ¿Por qué esa mirada? Vigilaba cada uno de tus movimientos y eso te molestaba. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que estabas en su territorio. Pero no era tu culpa! De hecho mudarte con él fue su idea. Claro que el escuchar como Hibari te informaba que te mudarías a tu casa te sorprendió, Tal vez después de todo no es tan malvado y quiso que el niño estuviera con sus padres. O, te utiliza como niñera para que te encargaras de el niño mientras él continuaba con su vida.

Además todavía te preocupaba esa conversación que Kyo-chan, como lo apodaste, y Hibari tuvieron cuando llegaste. Luego le preguntarías a Hibari, porque luego de eso te costo mucho tranquilizar a Kyo-chan.

Sonreíste al ver como el pequeño devoraba el plato de comida y te pedía mas, También debías servirle un poco más a tu jefe dejándote con hambre. La próxima vez cocinarías más.

-La comida de mama es deliciosa-dice Kyo-chan abrazándote de la nada- Estoy feliz de haberla podido probar aunque sea una vez-dice dedicándote una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasaba con eso? No te imaginabas la clase de mujer que nunca le haya cocinado a su hijo. Tal vez con el tiempo Hibari haya contratado una niñera o algo para el niño es su tiempo. Pero te gustaba la cocina, siempre quisiste ver a tu hijo decir que tu comida era la mejor.

Le sonreíste al pequeño y le diste otro beso en la frente, luego con una sonrisa deposito uno en tu mejilla cosa que te sorprendió viniendo del hijo de Hibari Kyoya.

-¿Mama…duermes conmigo?-pregunta tomando tu mano para que te levantaras y lo arroparas.

-No, la herbívora dormirá conmigo-dice repentinamente Hibari haciéndote sonrojar.

-¿Dormir contigo?-preguntaste aun mas sonrojada.

-Es lo que los padres hacen, Dormir en la misma cama-dice Hibari con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro provocante que tu cara pasara de sonrojada a ser un tomate entero.

_¿En que estas pensando pervertido?_


	4. Dormir no siempre es comodo

Estabas nerviosa, ¡¿Y cómo no estarlo?! Si estás viendo como se desnudaba el guardián de la nube delante de ti. Tu cara parecía un tomate y eso parecía divertirle al guardián.

¿Pero como acabaste de esa forma? Ah! Cierto, estaban por dormir juntos ¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué van a dormir juntos?

-No dejare a una herbívora vagando libre por mi casa- fue lo que respondió Hibari cuando le preguntaste si era necesario dormir en la misma habitación.

Bueno, Hibari quería mantenerte en la mira para que no provoques ningún lio. ¡¿Pero porque se desvestía?! Claro, debía cambiarse la ropa, no dormiría con un traje. Pero al parecer, a Hibari Kyoya le gusta dormir sin ropa alguna.

Estaba por sacarse el bóxer, pero lo detuviste confesando que sería la primera vez que verías un hombre desnudo. No mentías, sería la primera vez. Pero la verdadera razón era porque sería demasiado incomodo para ti dormir al lado de tu jefe desnudo.

Tampoco te dejo dormir en el suelo o en el sofá de su habitación, ya que según él, podrías aprovechar para salir de la habitación. Lo viste meterse en la cama, tú aun estabas parada en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

-Cámbiate y metete en la cama-te ordenó.

Ibas a entrar al baño para cambiarte, pero al parecer tu jefe era un pervertido y te ordeno que te vistieras en la habitación diciendo que no permitiría que una herbívora entrara a su baño privado. A cada escusa que ponías para no desvestirte frente a él, el siempre tenía una objeción.

Le pediste que por lo menos se volteara para que te cambies, pero claro, era su habitación, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Por dentro lo insultabas como nunca insultaste a alguien en tu vida. Por fuera, tu cara volvía a ser un tomate a punto de reventar mientras desabrochabas tu camisa bajo la mirada de tu jefe.

Tu pijama era un lindo vestidito corto, algo trasparente de color blanco con algunos detalles rojos. Nunca creíste que dormirías con tu jefe así que decidiste llevar ese pijama que te habían regalado para no usar el viejo que tenias en casa.

Entraste a la cama y él te observaba, apagaste las luces para poder dormirte de una vez. Pero él volvió a prenderlas tomando un libro comenzando a leer. Volviste a insultarlo como nunca en tu mente por eso.

Ahora tenían una pelea por las sabanas, ya que tú querías taparte hasta la punta de la cabeza mientras Hibari parecería querer quitarlas de la cama.

Finalmente apago las luces, finalmente terminaría tu tortura. Pero no, en cambio unos brazos rodearon tu cintura y tus pechos se convirtieron en la almohada del guardián.

-¿Hibari-san?-dijiste sin entenderle.

-Duérmete-te ordeno.

Ibas a protestar, pero la puerta se abrió.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?-dijo el pequeño mini Kyoya algo despeinado, con carita de sueño y un mini peluche de Hibird en las manos.

-No-respondió tu Jefe al instante, provocando un leve puchero en el niño.

-¡Claro!-dijiste con una sonrisa cosa que no le gusto al guardián y tuvo efecto contrario en Kyo-chan. Bueno, sabias que a Hibari no le gustaría eso, pero ese pucherito fue lo único que necesitabas para enternecerte del pequeño y hacer lo que quería, y además, no querías quedarte toda la noche sola con ese pervertido.

El niño fue a ustedes y se coloco en el medio de ambos. Obligando al mayor a separarse de su cómoda almohada. Por otro lado el mini Kyoya te abrazo con fuerza y quedo dormido al instante.

Hibari también se durmió, ahora solo quedabas tu para dormir. Pero te quedaste horas viendo al niño y a tu jefe. No entendías nada, estabas confundida y preocupada por esa conversación que tuvieron ellos dos cuando llegaste.

Al despertar al otro día te sorprendiste al ver a Mini Kyo dormido arriba de su padre mientras este estaba en la misma posición de cuando se durmió.

Te pareció una imagen demasiado tierna y divertida. Te hubiera gustado poder sacarle unas fotos, pero no podías ya que lo tenías prohibido.

En cambio, con mucho cuidado tomaste una hoja y un lápiz y los dibujaste. Eras talentosa en el dibujo, asique al finalizar parecía una imagen en blanco y negro de ellos dos.

-Tiernos-dijiste por lo bajo, cosa que izo despertar al guardián.

-Herbívora- te dijo asiéndote estremecer, iba a regañarte por despertarlo cuando sintió algo cálido y pesado en su pecho. Se sorprendió al ver al niño durmiendo sobre él.

-Papá-dijo el niño mientras habría de a poco los ojitos y se incorporaba-Buenos días- les dedico una sonrisita para salir de arriba de su padre e ir contigo para besarte la mejilla cosa que te agrado mucho.

Lo abrazaste y le sonreíste con dulzura ante la mirada de Hibari, que no podía entender como había llegado a tener una familia tan herbívora.

**Bueno, ahí tienen su capítulo más largo. Espero les guste **


	5. Travesuras

Firmabas unos documentos, estabas algo cansada ya que habías podido dormir bien la noche anterior. Colocabas dígitos y algún que otro nombre en los papeles que luego Hibari debía firmar.

Observaste divertida al pequeño que caminaba aburrido por toda la habitación. No era algo que te gustara traer un niño al trabajo. Pero dado a la existencia de Kyo-chan era un secreto y debían cuidarlo, pues…no tuvieron opción.

A Hibari no le gustaba ver a un mocoso revisar las cosas de su oficina, ni que le preguntaran cada cinco minutos si necesitaba algo. O le pidieran cada media hora que llamara a Roll para jugar, o que le robaran de su descanso al pequeño Hibird para jugar.

Un leve "_Quédate quieto, o te morderé hasta la muerte_" fue lo que bastó para que el pequeño se quedara quiero. Aburrido se quedo parado buscando algo que hacer.

Primero te abrazo por la espalda haciéndote reír. Luego pidió tu delantera, acomodándose a dormir en tu pecho. Al cabo de diez minutos el niño dormía cómodamente sobre el sofá donde habías decidido dejarlo mientras continuabas con el papeleo.

La paz del guardián de la nube duro solo un par de horas hasta que el niño despertó. Tenía hambre. Así que decidiste ir por unos bocadillos.

Al volver te sorprendiste al ver a Mini Kyoya escondido detrás de las cortinas con un Hibari muy, pero muy enojado con sus tonfas en mano.

-Hibari-san?-dijiste llamando la atención de ambos, el niño corrió a esconderse detrás de tus piernas mientras el mayor solo observaba los movimiento de su presa.

-Yo solo quería jugar-dice con un tono infantil y adorable para que te pongas de su lado. Cosa que hiciste.

- Ese niño lo hizo al propósito-dice mostrándole todos los documentos mojados.

-Kyo-chan!-lo llamaste viendo asustada los documentos, sabiendo que serias tú la que se encargaría de volver a armarlos.

- Yo quiero atención de mama, entonces moje esos papeles para que ya no pueda hacer nada y juegue conmigo-dice mirándola con dulzura.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-fue todo lo que escucho el niño antes de echarse a correr mientras tu intentabas detener al guardián.

-Espera por favor, es un niño-dices intentando detenerlo inútilmente.

-Muévete herbívora- te ordeno.

-Oiga, yo me encargare de los documentos-como siempre-no se preocupe por eso, vuelva a su silla si?-le sonríes levemente.

Te tranquilizaste al ver como volteaba y volvía s su silla. Ahora tenias que pasar uno por uno a la maquina aquellos documentos.

Luego de una hora, Kyo-chan volvió, con un vaso de limonada en mano. Protegiste los recién terminados documentos con tu cuerpo entero.

Observaste como mini Kyo se acerco a su padre y le invito de su bebida como si nada hubiera pasado-¿Te estás burlado de mi niño?-fue todo lo que tu jefe pudo decir con un leve tip en el ojo.

El niño ignoro el enojo de su padre. Dejo su limonada en la mesita y fue con él. Lo obligo a mover un poco su silla, y así, aprovechar para subirse a sus piernas. Con una sonrisita coloco su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y a los segundos se durmió.

-Tomaste un lápiz y un papel y volviste a hacer un retrato de ellos.

-Es un niño muy tierno para que sea su hijo jefe-comentas divertida viéndolos.

-No te olvides que también es tu hijo herbívoro-dice con una leve sonrisa, acariciando un poco la espalda del niño que se amarra a su camisa, parecía una pesadilla.

-Pero es muy lindo, me alegra tener un hijo así- sonríes sin pensar en lo que dices.

Hibari solo te observo con una leve sonrisa.

-Nee, jefe… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?… ¿De que hablaban cuando yo llegue a su casa la primera vez?-te animas a preguntar y notas como esa leve sonrisa de Hibari desaparecía.

-Este niño vino desde el futuro porque quería conocer a su madre muerta-explica- También me envió una carta mi yo del futuro diciéndome todo lo que debía pasar para que no vuelva a suceder.

Lo observaste algo confundida, de todas formas te lo imaginabas, pero no era lo mismo.

Miraste al niño con algo de pena y luego volviste a tu trabajo bajo la mirada del guardián de la nube que parecía preocupado.


	6. El hijo de Hibari Kyoya

Observabas al pequeño jugar desde la ventana con el pequeño Hibird. Sabias que debías prestarle atención al discurso que tus superiores estaban dando. Pero no podías, te preocupaba lo que Hibari había dicho la vez anterior, ¿acaso morirías pronto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Esa eras las preguntas que te hacías pero que sabias que no querías saber.

Fuiste regañada por Hibari que noto la mínima atención que le ponías. Viste como dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección que tu veías. No se sorprendió al ver al niño. Pero si se sorprendió al ver como cierto rubio observaba al niño con atención, para luego abrazarlo y alzarlo emocionado.

La carita de Kyo-chan pidiéndoles ayuda del empalagoso Bronco que causo risa. Ibas a pedir permiso para retirarte, pero al voltearte tu jefe ya no estaba, Miraste por la ventana y viste una divertida escena que debías presenciar más de cerca.

Al llegar observaste a un Dino tirado en el piso algo golpeado, a un Hibari guardando sus tonfas y a un Mini-Kyo que continuaba con su juego sin mínima preocupación por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Tú eres la madre-afirmo el rubio al verte y rápidamente se incorporo. Te sonrojaste un poco al notar su abrazo fraternal y al oír que te pedía que le digieras cuñado.

Ahora eras interrogada por el Rubio y toda su familia, querían saber más de la futura esposa del temido guardián de la nube. Se sorprendieron al saber tu edad, aun eras menor de edad y Hibari estaba por cumplir 27 años dentro de unos meses. Eso izo quedar a tu jefe como un pedófilo ante la familia mafiosa.

Por otro lado Hibari y Kyo-chan almorzaban tranquilos dejándote a ti la tarea de soportar al emocionado Dino que no paraba de hablar.

Hoy fue la primera vez que Kyo-chan pareció ser hijo de su padre. Cuando Dino noto que de ti no sacaría nada más, se dirigió rápidamente con el niño. Al principio este lo ignoro por completo. Por tanto que Dino se esforzara el niño lo ignoraba. Era abrazado y acariciado por Dino, y eso parecía hartarle al niño.

Jamás te esperaste que Kyo-chan amenazara de morder hasta la muerte a Dino si no lo dejaba en paz.

Eso pareció gustarle a tu jefe, ya que después de mucho tiempo lo viste sonreír.

**¡Hola! ¿Les gusta el fic?**

**Bueno, hoy quiero ofrecerles una idea. Un intercambio de Fics.**

**Bueno, una siempre tiene su personaje favorito no? Que siempre quiere encontrar nuevos fic de dicho personaje pero, o no les gusta la pareja que tiene o ya lo has leído todo.**

**Bueno, si alguien quiere un One-shor o algo así de su personaje favorito pídamelo, pero en cambio tendrá que escribirme un fic de lo que yo pida.**

**Si les interesa o les gusta la idea avísenme **

**Solo advierto: No escribo yaoi: No porque no me guste si no porque no se me da. No me pidan que escriba un Haru x personaje: En si la única pareja que me gusta de Katekyo donde no hayan Oc's es Lal x Coronello. **

**Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos pronto, Ciao!**


	7. Parque

-¿Mama a donde vamos?-pregunto el pequeño mientras sostenía tu mano caminando.

-Vamos al parque, no debe ser lindo para un niño pasar todo el día en una oficina-respondiste con una amable sonrisa.

Hoy era tu día libre, por lo general aprovechabas ese día para pasear o acomodar un poco tu casa. Pero ahora estabas a cargo del pequeño Kyoya ya que su padre te obligo a llevártelo contigo. Eso era algo que de todas formas ibas a hacer ya que desde que enteraste de "eso" te habías vuelto más apegada al niño.

Él vino para conocerte, asique pasarías todo el tiempo que puedas con él, y también intentarías que los únicos recuerdos que tiene de su madre sean los más lindos.

-¿Y papa no vendrá?-pregunta con un leve puchero.

Eso era otra cosa que te sorprendía de tu nueva familia. Kyo-chan apreciaba mucho a su padre y tenía el descaro de demostrar su parte herbívora solo para molestarlo. Sin contar las travesuras que siempre perjudicaban el trabajo del guardián. Pero Hibari, por otro lado, rara vez estaba con el niño, ni menos le hablaba, solo para regañarlo un par de veces.

Ni tu ni Hibari eran sus padres aun, eso lo tienes claro, ¿Pero porque ser tan fríos con él?

Aunque tal vez la actitud de Hibari sea mejor que la tuya ¿Por qué?, pues porque Kyo-chan tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a su tiempo y ambos se tenían mucho afecto.

Tú ya eres grande, a comparación con el niño, estarías algo triste y lo extrañarías por un tiempo. Pero se supone que tu y Hibari se casaran y luego de eso nacerá.

Pero él… en su tiempo tú ya estas muerta y eso no lo puedes cambiar. Por lo que entendiste de lo que Hibari explico, aunque pueda evitar tu muerte en este mundo, en el mundo de Kyo-chan tú no estarás. Eso significa que el no te tendrá más, eso quiere decir que la despedida será mucho más dura para el que para ti.

Borraste esos pensamientos tan tristes de tu mente y alzaste al pequeño y lo abrazaste de forma cariñosa. Le sonriese y pasaron la tarde jugando en el parque. Te sorprendía la energía que tenía el pequeño. No fue hasta que tu quedaste sumamente cansada que se detuvieron.

-Lo siento Kyo-chan…estoy cansada-dijiste esperando que lo entendiera mientras te sentaban en el césped.

-Pero yo quiero jugar con mamá-lo escuchas mientras eras abrazada por detrás por el niño.

-Tenemos tiempo todavía, descansemos un poco, además aun no has comido nada-dices atrayendo a ti el pequeño canasto que traías contigo.

Le preparaste un sándwich y el parecía disfrutar de su almuerzo mientras tu descansabas en el cómodo césped.

-¡Llamemos a papa!-exclamo el niño de la nada y tomo tu celular.

-El está ocupado…-suspiraste mientras te recostabas.

-¡Papa!-Kyo-chan te ignoro por completo y llamo a su padre-¡Ven al parque!...-un momento de silencio-…pero a mamá la están molestando unos hombres que quieren que vaya con ellos-dijo, lo que provoco que te incorporaras.

-¡KYOYA!-Gritaste sorprendida por lo que dijo, pero ya era tarde, porque la llamada termino.

-Mi papá de mi tiempo me dijo que si papá de este tiempo no quería estar con nosotros que lo llamara y le digiera que estaban acosando a mamá-dice con una mirada inocente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando tú ya sentiste esa peligrosa aura asesina que era inconfundible para ti.

-¡Papá!-grito Kyo-chan yendo con su padre abrazándose a su pierna fuerte- Los acosadores se fueron, pero dijeron que iban a volver luego.

-_Que niño más mentiroso_-pensaste mientras observabas a ambos.

-Herbívora…-la mirada seria de Hibari te llamo la atención.

-Ne ne, estoy en mi día libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera-dices tomando un sándwich de la canasta- Usted también debería descansar-le dices comiendo su Sándwich y sacando otro entregándoselo.

-¿Te quedaras no papá?-le pregunta el niño tomando otro Sándwich sentándose.

Hibari los miro a ambos, suspiro y se sentó recibiendo una linda sonrisa de su hijo.

-Spanner llamo…dijo que ya arreglaron la maquina en la que viniste-dice tu jefe mirando al niño.

Tú palideciste, asustada miraste al niño, pero para tu sorpresa no parecía preocupado. Hibari también estaba sorprendido por ello. El niño noto eso y les sonrío.

-Cuando ella venga destruirá la maquina por lo cual nos quedaremos un buen tiempo con mama-sonríe.

-¿Ella?-preguntaste.

-Todo está planeado para cuando enciendan la maquina manden a otra persona-responde.

-¿Quien?-Pregunta un raro y sorprendido Hibari.

-Mi hermana mayor.

-Hermana…-dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose-… ¡HERMANA!

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN! UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE EN LA FAMILIA HIBARI!**_

_**Bien, espero les este gustando el fic, y lamento no actualizar antes es que estoy ocupada con mis demás fics.**_

_**La vez pasada mencione los de el intercambio de fic, solo me faltan terminar dos, uno de BianchixGokudera25 que voy por la mitad y el de Ren Tao, no te preocupes que ya tengo una idea Ren **_

_**Bueno, si están interesados en los fics pedidos son:**_

"_**Moglie": Xanxus x Ocs para Tsuri182718**_

"_**Metidos": Hibari x Ocs para Comadreja-chan**_

"_**Mi especialidad es sorprender" (en progreso): Bianchi x Reborn para BianchixGokudera25 que a cambio me concedió el fic de Hibarix lector "**_**El Lobo ¿Solitario? No, Idiota!"**


	8. Ushio Hibari

-¡Hermana!-grito el pequeño Kyoya corriendo hacia aquella figura oscura que el humo no te permitía ver.

Al escuchar que vendría otro niño a su tiempo Hibari y tú corrieron hacia la base Vongola para advertirles, pero fue tarde, ya que al llegar no solamente estaba la niña allí, si no tambien la maquina había sido destruida.

De alguna forma estabas emocionada, siempre quisiste una niña con la cual jugarías a las muñecas, enseñarías a cocinar y esas cosas.

Ya tenías a tu pequeño travieso, ahora vendría tu linda princesa.

-Cállate herbívoro- escuchaste que decía tu hija aun sin poder verla.

-Hermana…-suspiro Kyoya esquivando el golpe que su hermana le había dado tomando su hermano llevándola hacia ustedes.

La niña tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules al igual que su padre, sin contar con la misma mirada afilada. Pero sacando por eso, era igual a ti.

-Este es papá de joven-dice señalando a Hibari.

_-¿Cómo que de joven?-_ dice Hibari al niño descubriendo el hecho que sus hijos lo consideraban viejo en su tiempo.

-Y ella es mamá, es más bonita que las fotos-dice con una sonrisita.

-Mamá…-susurro la niña al verte relajando esa mirada tan seria.

La observaste determinadamente, no te sacaste la vista de encima. De un momento al otro lo recordaste. En su tiempo tú estabas muerta. Y no solo es, ella, a diferencia de Kyoya, si te conoció.

Le dedicaste una bonita sonrisa y te acercaste a ella.

-Bienvenida, yo soy (Nombre)-le sonríes.

No notaste cuando ni como, solo sentiste como su fuerte abrazo te rodeaba mientras escuchabas un llanto desesperado.

-Ushio…-susurro Kyo-chan abrazando a su hermana.

Te agachaste y abrazaste a ambos, acariciando con delicadeza el pelo de ambos.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que los niños se tranquilizaron, te impactaste al ver el cambio de actitud d ella mayor, que paso a llorar desesperadamente a tener una actitud casi tan fría como la de tu jefe.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre herbívora?-fue la primera vez que escuchaste hablar a Hibari desde que ella lego.

-Ushio…Ushio Hibari- respondió mirando algo enojada a su padre por decirle herbívora.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Ushio?-le preguntaste con una sonrisa.

-Nueve años-te respondió sin quitar esa mirada de enojo a su padre.

-¿Nueve años?-susurraste aterrada, por lo que Spanner te había dicho, Kyoya había venido a través de un cambio en la bazuca de los 10 años, eso quiere decir que venía de 10 años en el futuro. Y si esa niña tiene nueve años…eso significa…que en menos de un año ¡tendrás un hijo con Hibari!

_**¿Qué tal? Bueno, es menos de un año si contamos los nueve meses de embarazo…ji ji ji, el amor esta cerca xD**_


	9. Sabia que era un pervertido

No lo podías creer ¡Tu vida corría peligro en ese lugar! ¡Y no solo la tuya! También la del pequeño Kyo-chan. Ambos estaban abrazados, algo asustados mirando el "entrenamiento" de Ushio y Hibari. Ya que todo estaba hecho pedazos, las cosas empezaron a explotar cuando Ushio saco sus pistolas.

Te sorprendiste al ver que tu hija poseía las mismas armas que tu. La diferencia era la agresividad y potencia de los ataques.

La llama de Ushio era la de la nube, como su padre que ahora sonreía viendo a la pequeña enojada solo porque el te dijo que no cuando quisieron salir.

Seguiste mirándolos, abrazando más fuerte a tu pequeño que parecía disfrutar de la pelea a pesar del miedo.

Luego de ese entrenamiento volvieron a la casa. Ushio parecía odiar a su padre y eso te preocupada.

Por otro lado, Hibari pasaba gran parte del tiempo provocándola para que entrenara.

Sonreíste un poco mientras veías dormir a Ushio Y Kyo-chan abrazados de forma fraternal acostados en la cama. Al menos se llevaban bien como hermanos…

Pero desde que Ushio llego tuviste un problema. Kyo-chan ya no iba a dormir contigo a la noche, lo que provocaba que te quedaras sola con ese pervertido.

_¿Por qué pervertido?_

El primer día que llagaste a la casa y entraste a la habitación notaste dos puestas dentro de ella. Una, era la puerta del baño que tenia tu jefe en su habitación que no tenias problema en usar. Pero la otra, era una puerta que tenias prohibido abrir.

Pero ayer te levantaste medio dormida a la madrugada, provocando que te equivocaras de puerta y descubrieras el secreto de Hibari.

Era un pervertido…

Aquella habitación estaba llena de juguetes sexuales, disfraces eróticos y muchas cosas más, ¡Hasta había otra cama en esa habitación! Que no está de más mencionar que en cada extremo de esa cama había colocadas esposas.

Por suerte, Hibari nunca se dio cuenta que descubriste de secreto, pero eres una verdadera tonta y demasiado curiosa…

Miraste de reojo, Hibari dormía cómodamente sobre tus pechos…así es…se acostumbro a usarlos de almohada.

Con cuidado lo separaste de ti, y a paso lento te acercaste a la puerta prohibida, con el mayor de los cuidados abriste la puerta. Volteaste antes de entrar, controlaste que Hibari aun estuviera dormido y para tu suerte así era.

Entraste y cerraste la puesta.

Primero echaste un vistazo a los disfraces. Había de todo: Sirvienta, Enfermera, Cocinera, Vaquera, colegiala, abogada, princesas, gatitos, ovejitas, diablesa, ángel, vampiresa…etc. Todos de mujeres…

Luego observaste los "juguetes" algunos sabias que eran, no porque supieras del tema si no porque eran muy conocidos, pero otros no tenias ni idea para que servían! Como esa tuerquita que parecía un anillo…

Te acercaste a la cama, era un colchón de agua, y la verdad era muy cómoda.

Abriste los cajones, estaba lleno de preservativos y algunas revistas xxx

Te acercaste a la tele, al lado había varios DVDs, la mayoría eran para practicar métodos extraños como el kamasutra y otros eran pelicular pornográficas simples.

Por curiosidad pusiste una de ellas. Al principio te dio un poco de asco, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraste a eso.

Dejaste la tele prendida, obviamente sin volumen para que el no despertara y continuaste con tu investigación…

Abriste el roperito y había aun mas disfraces! Y mucha más lencería erótica…

Suspiraste al ver que cerca de la cama había un caño, lo que supusiste que era cuando Hibari quería que le bailaran.

Apagaste la película y dejaste todo en su lugar, solo tenias que guardar ese anillo que aun llevabas en la mano.

Pero cuando ibas a hacerlo sentiste como alguien tomaba tu cintura, sentiste algo cálido en tu espalda y subiste la mirada encontrándote con el…con el pervertido…

-Te dije que no entraras en esta habitación Herbívora-escuchaste que te dijo con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-L-lo siento, ya me ire- hiciste ademan en irte, pero él te lo impidió.

-No te dejare ir-dice besando su cuello. Sentiste como comenzaron a moverse, y como Hibari se sentaba en la cama colocándote arriba de él dándole la espalda. Tu cuello ahora recibía mordidas, mientras que las manos que antes sostenían tu cintura ahora juegan con tus pechos.

-S-suélteme-dices sonrojada, con la vista algo nublada.

-Te vi cuando veías la película…te gustaba… ¿Quieres volver a verla?-dice tomando en control que estaba al lado de ustedes prendiendo la tele y poniendo la película que antes mirabas.

-Pa-pare-dices entrecortada.

-Te gusta esto…te gusta mucho-dice bajando una de sus manos a tu zona intima mientras la otra continuaba amasando tus pechos-Estas húmeda…-dice besando tu cabeza sonriendo.

Ibas a responder, pero en vez de salir palabras se te escapo un gemido al sentir sus dedos dentro de ti.

-¿Crees que si lo hacemos ahora, luego nacerá Ushio?-pregunta lamiendo tu oreja asiéndote sonrojar aun mas.

-Si así fuera no quiero que mi hija naciera por medio de una violación-dices.

-No es una violación-dice colocándose sobre ti- Esta será la primera vez que hare el amor…


	10. Sabia que era un pervertido parte 2

-¡Suélteme por favor-dijiste al sentir como te esposaba a la cama-…No quiero…tengo mucho miedo,…pare-pedias casi llorando pero él no se detenía.

-No me detendré-dice mientras te quitaba las bragas que llevabas debajo de tu vestidito-camisón.

Te sonrojaste fuertemente, intentabas liberarte pero te era imposible. Observaste como te mirada con deseo, como sus ojos inexpresivos tenían un leve brillo al ver tu cuerpo, como esos labios que nunca sonreían demostraban una leve silueta cada vez que se separaba de tu piel.

-¿Porque yo? Puede tener a cualquier otra-dices intentando que te soltara.

-Ya te lo dije, esta noche hare el amor, no puedo hacerlo con otra…no puedo hacer el amor con otra persona que no sea contigo- dice antes de besarte…besarte por primera vez.

-Jefe…-dices observándolo-

-Dime Kyoya-dice mordiendo tu oreja asiéndote estremecer.

-K-kyoya-soltaste sin querer, eso pareció gustarle al nombrado.

Se quito la camisa, tú lo observaste sonrojada y anonadada al ver su torso. El continua con sus caricias, besos y mordidas. Tus quejas cada vez eran menos, cambiaste las suplicas asustadizas por gemidos de placer.

Hibari te libero, con la condición de que ya no te escaparías. Lo primero que hiciste con las manos libres fue tomas su rostro y acercarlo al tuyo para poder besarlo con pasión.

-Herbívora- sonrió levemente al verte.

**Muy cortito, pero es mejor que nada. Comenzó las clases asique no tendré tanto tiempo para publicar.**

**Un favor! Tengo una pag en facebook se llama "Mafia Otaku" asique si nos pueden ayudar dándole "me gusta" se los agradecería mucho!**


	11. No quiero nacer

Nunca olvidarías esta noche, como tu cuerpo y el de tu jefe se unieron en uno, como perdiste toda pisca de cordura al sentirlo dentro de ti por primera vez, como pedias y suplicaras que ese momento no terminara jamás y como él te complacía con placer.

Ahora lo vez dormir cómodamente sobre tus pechos como era ya su costumbre. Acariciabas su cabello con delicadeza. No podías dormir, no después de lo que paso.

Una pregunta vino a tu mente _¿Ushio se estará creando en tu vientre en este momento?_

Lo hicieron sin protección, por lo que no era algo imposible.

Esa idea te asustaba un poco. No era lo mismo cuidar de niños d años que a un recién nacido…

-Mamá…-escuchaste que abrieron la puerta, era Ushio. Agradecías mentalmente de haberse puesto algo de ropa al terminar, y de haber salido de aquella "inusual" habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaste en un susurro para no despertar a Hibari.

-Kyo-chan tiene fiebre-dijo, te preocupaste y rápidamente fuiste al verlo, dejando a Hibari solo en la cama.

Te sorprendiste al comprobar que lo que había dicho la niña era mentira, que Kyo-chan tenía una perfecta salud.

-Mamá… no quiero nacer-susurro Ushio mirándote.

-¿Hm?-fue todo lo que pudiste decir.

-No quiero nacer…

**Perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar, comencé las clases y ando algo ocupada y con mucha pachorra. El de la hermanita de los Sawada veré cuando lo actualizo, y a las chicas que participaron en mi reto de FICXFIC Les pido disculpa por no actualizar, Agradecería que me mande un mensaje para hablar un poco de eso.**

**En fin, espero le haya gustado el capi, nos vemos!**

**Ciao ciao!**


	12. Culpa

Las palabras de Ushio te mantenían preocupada, muy preocupada _¿Por qué?_ Fue lo primero que pensaste cuando escuchaste esas palabras _**"No quiero nacer"**_. Su respuesta te quedo clara…por culpa… ella se sentía culpable de tu muerte.

No puedes olvidar sus lágrimas, su fuerte abrazo mientras te pedía perdón de forma desesperada, su miedo y tu desesperación por no saber qué hacer.

Fue Hibari quien intervino, tranquilizando a tu pequeña. Agradeciste por ello.

-"Cuando Kyoya nació, atacaron la clínica donde mamá estaba descansando. Papá estaba muy lejos…en una misión… Cuando pudimos nos escabullimos y escapamos de ese lugar. Muchos de los subordinados de Vongola murieron ese día durante el ataque. Mamá estaba muy débil y yo solo era un estorbo para que ella pudiera continuar. Nos encontraron y nos atacaron, mamá me dio a Kyoya y me dijo que me vaya…yo no quise…tenía miedo de seguir sola… Fue cuando a mamá le dispararon…solo porque tenía miedo de seguir sola…Porque…si me hubiera ido cuando mamá me dijo ella se hubiera encargado de ellos…porque…a pesar de estar débil por el parto… mamá siempre fue muy fuerte… ella pudo haberlos derrotado si yo no la hubiera estorbado…"


	13. Celos

Pasaron 3 semanas desde aquella escena con Ushio, les costó mucho tranquilizarla y mucho mas volver a hablar con ella después de todo lo que paso. Un abrazo, y la promesa de que eso no va a volver a suceder fue lo que Hibari tuvo que hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Ahora te concentrabas en otra cosa…es asegurarte de que Ushio Nazca, esa tarea de a poco comenzó a gustarte…tal vez más que a Hibari.

Pero había a alguien que no le gustaba. Que no le gustaba que el guardián de la nube te tuviera tan ocupada…y ese era a tu hijo Kyo-chan.

-¡No! ¡Mamá es mía!-dijo de forma caprichosa haciendo un ancho puchero.

-Tks…mocoso-Hibari lo miro molesto, no veía la hora de seguir con sus juegos después de todo un día de largo trabajo.

-Lo siento Kyo-chan…pero…-Quisiste decir porque la verdad tu también querías ir…

-¡No!-volvió a gritar abrazándote más fuerte-¡Mía! ¡Mía! ¡Mía!

-Mamá no nos hace caso desde que papá "trabaja" en casa-dijo Ushio abrazándote también pero de forma más calmada.

-Yo quiero que mamá se quede conmigo-esta vez fue Kyo-chan el que hablo.

-Si no "trabajamos" en casa ninguna de los dos nacerá-dijo algo molesto tu jefe fastidiado ante la idea de perder su valioso tiempo de trabajo.

-Faltan muchos años para que yo nazca, asique no me importa-dijo algo arrogante el pequeño quitándole la lengua a su padre.

-Mocoso…

-Es verdad que no pasamos mucho tiempo con Ushio y Kyo-chan últimamente…-dijiste algo pensativa.

-Tks…-escuchaste la queja del mayor al saber que perdería esta batalla.

-Quiero ir al parque con mamá-dijo Kyo-chan con una sonrisa amplia al saber que gano.

-Yo quiero comer algo que mamá allá preparado-dijo Ushio esta vez sonriendo levemente.

-Está bien, podemos tener otro día de picnic, no Kyoya?-le preguntaste a Hibari que estaba notablemente molesto.

-¿Hm? Dijeron que querían salir contigo…no tengo por qué ir-dijo haciendo ademan de irse, pero es detenido, siendo obligado a voltear y ver a su pequeño hijo tomando su mano.

-También queremos ir con papá…porque nuestro papá de nuestro tiempo también trabaja mucho en la casa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Ushio decía "Trabajo" se refería a la acción de amor que días atrás tuvieron que explicarle a ella. Por lo que te pareció algo incomodo cuando el menor menciono que su padre del futuro trabajaba mucho en la oficina; Claro que lo decía de manera inocente, y lo concluiste con la idea de que Hibari del futuro no pasaba mucho con sus hijos…si tenias la oportunidad de ver al Hibari del futuro alguna vez lo regañarías por eso.


	14. Interrupcion

-Kyoya…-lo llamabas sonrojada a tu jefe que observaba unos papeles en su escritorio. Él solo te miro de reojo, notando tu sonrojo prestándote un poco mas de atención-…Q-quiero ir arriba esta noche…-dijiste casi en un susurro muy avergonzada.

-¿Porque esta noche? Puedes estar arriba ahora si quieres-dice con una sonrisa ladina, tomándote de la cintura colocándote sobre sus piernas, dejando de lado el papeleo para comenzar a acariciar tus piernas mientras sus labios saboreaban tu cuello.

-K-kyoya-suspiraste sin querer separarte apegándote a él.

De a poco comenzaron los besos, un botón de tu camisa se desprendió y luego otro y otro…

-¡BUENOS DIAS KYOYA!-Grito Dino muy alegre, sonrojándose al verlos tan cariñosos.

Te separaste bruscamente, te abrochaste la camisa y saliste corriendo del lugar con la escusa que tenias que entregar unos documentos.

-L-lo siento K-kyoya-decía tartamudeando Dino.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-sentencio Hibari muy enojado.

Podías escuchar los gritos de dolor y suplica desde las escaleras, suspiraste, y rezaste por, según te dijeron, el futuro padrino de tu segundo hijo.

_**Bueno, un capi cortó pero es mejor que nada. Solo quiero aclarar algo, Kyo-chan le había comentado a su madre que Dino era su padrino, aclaro por si no se entendió muy bien.**_

_**Gracias por leer **_


	15. Dia de chicas

-¿Este?-preguntaste señalando un vestidito rosa para Ushio.

-No.

-¿Este?-ahora con uno turquesa y un gran moño en la parte delantera.

-No.

-¿Este?-Sonreíste con un hermoso vestido color verde agua lleno de pompones.

-No.

-¿Y este?-Finalmente señalaste uno blanco con varios dibujitos de mariposas de todos colores.

-No.

-Ushio-chan…-suspiraste algo desanimada, no solo por el hecho de que la tan esperada "Día de chicas" por primera vez con tu hija estaba siendo un fracaso, sino también porque notabas lo desilusionada que estaba la menor. No la culpabas, después de todo, la madre que conoció Ushio era mucho más atenta a los gustos de ella.

-Tú deberías comprarte un vestido-Dice la menor mirándote.

-Ah ah yo ya me compre algo-Sonríes divertida, definitivamente era un vestido, pero no uno tan decente como para mostrárselo a una pequeña, sino mas bien para continuar con el "trabajo" del día a día que tienes con Kyoya.

-Quiero volver a casa-sentencia desanimándote un poco.

-Lo siento-dices sin poder evitar mostrar un poco de tristeza en tu voz.

-No importa…después de todo tú no eres ella-Dice volteándose para marcharse.

Sentiste como un puñal atravesaba tu corazón. Era verdad, no eras su madre, no aun por lo menos, y era mejor que lo mantuvieran en mente para cuando ellos tengan que volver…pero dolió, las palabras de Ushio dolieron mucho más de lo pensaba.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente, observaste a Ushio con el ceño algo fruncido, pero a la vez notaste una pequeña pisca de tristeza en su rostro. Te detuviste, la miraste y le diste un fuerte abrazo, igual al que le habías dado a Kyo-chan la primera vez que lo viste.

Ella permaneció Quieta, te miro y tú le sonreíste.

-Yo…yo quiero crecer con mi mamá…

-Ushio…-sonreíste, eso era imposible, su madre de su tiempo estaba muerta, y aunque pudieran evitar tu muerte en este tiempo eso no les daría a La Ushio Y Kyo-chan que conoces ahora una madre-…Continuemos con nuestro día de chicas, ¿si?


	16. Dia de chicos

-Suéltame-Dijo un molesto Hibari, mirando furioso a su pequeño hijo que sostenía su pierna en forma de abrazo.

-No-Sonrió con algo de ternura, cosa que a Hibari lo hizo enfadar mas _¿acaso se burlaba de él?_

-Mocoso, suéltame-volvió a decir controlándose un poco.

-No quiero, mamá dice que aproveche para molestar a papá ahora que te puede domesticar-Sonrió divertido, parecía agradarle un poco la idea de ver a su tierna y linda madre regañar a su padre gruñón.

-Tks, ¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?-Sonríe algo divertido Hibari ante esa idea tan estúpida.

De repente la puerta se abrió, era Dino con un peluche gigante para su ahijado, así es, Dino supo que sería el padrino del pequeño Kyo-chan, su alegría y emoción cuando se lo contaron les pareció algo muy exagerada, pero en fin…

-Gracias, tío Dino-dijo agradecido y contento Kyo-chan tomando el regalo que era un poco más grande que el.

Al escuchar el "Tío Dino" El jefe mafioso no pudo evitar emocionarse y soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas, mirando a su estudiante sin creerse aun que ese endemoniado y frio prefecto hubiera tenido un hijo tan lindo, y mucho menos que lo hubiera elegido a él para ser su padrino.

-Tío Dino, ¿Quieres unirte al día de chicos?-pregunto El niño contento.

-¿Día de chicos?-pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Sí, mamá está con Ushio en el centro comercial disfrutando de su día de chicas, y yo estoy con papá, pero él no me quiere llevar a ningún lado-Dice esto último con puchero abrazando mas fuerte a su peluche.

Hibari ignoro ese comentario, en realidad esa idea que tu tuviese de pasar más tiempo a solas con sus hijos les parecía bastante estúpida ya que ese no era trabajo de él si no era trabajo de El Hibari del Futuro, que si estaba vivo.

-Ya veo… ¿Y que estaban asiendo?-pregunta para aliviar el ambiente con una sonrisa, luego tendría una charla muy seria con su estudiante por poner triste a su pequeño ahijado.

Kyo-chan sonrió, y con alegría salto sobre su padre y volvió a abrazar su pierna-Quiero que Papá se agache para abrazarlo, pero como no lo hace…-dice otra vez con otro puchero, haciendo que las lagrimas de Dino volvieran.

Con mucho valor, Dino golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de su estudiante haciendo que este se inclinara del dolor, dándole tiempo al niño a saltar a su cuello para abrazarlo. Kyo-chan parecía feliz por eso, mientras que Hibari mantenía una posición estoica.

Kyo-chan se negó a soltar su cuello, lo que provoco que Hibari tuviera que alzarlo, eso sí le molestaba al mayor, según él, esas eran actitudes de herbívoros.

Dino contemplo la escena, nunca imagino a Hibari con una familia, y mucho menos una tan tierna como esta…agradecía a Dios por el buen futuro que le preparaba a su estudiante.

En ese momento Dino recordó el porqué esos niños habían venido al pasado, para conocer a su madre…eso significaba que Hibari había perdido también a su esposa, a la mujer que amaba, ¿Cuento sufriría Kyoya por la pérdida de la mujer que ama? ¿Cuánto está sufriendo en este momento el del Futuro que ya la perdió? ¿Qué haría él en ese momento? Esos eran los tristes pensamientos que inundaron la mente de Dino mientras contemplaba aquella hermosa imagen familiar.


	17. Regreso?

El silencio invadía la casa, era un silencio que ni el mismo podía soportar, no bastaba con solo entrenar, no bastaba con solo dormir, no bastaba con adelantar el trabajo del día siguiente, no bastaba con solo sentarse a pensar en lo que pasaría luego, no bastaba, y eso le molestaba mucho.

-Kyo-san-lo llamo Kusabakabe levemente viéndolo sentado en el sofá-Está todo listo.

El solo se levanto y se dirigió tranquilo a la puerta. Al subir al auto se encontró sorprendido con Dino, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio para nada incomodo.

Al poner en auto en marcha sus miradas se cruzaron, Dino suspiro cansado-No vas a ir a verla primero?-Pregunto el Rubio mirando con algo de pena a su amigo.

-Ella quiere ver a sus hijos-contesto fríamente mirando la ventana.

-Ella quiere ver a su familia, y eso te incluye-le reprocho con el ceño fruncido pero tranquilo el bronco.

Otro silencio invadió el ambiente, Hibari Kyoya era un hombre que odiaba el ruido, que prefería estar tranquilo…pero en los últimos años pequeños sonidos siempre estaba presente a donde quería que vaya…

-¿Estás seguro Kyoya?-le pregunto antes de que pasara aquella puerta.

-Tienen que volver…ella quiere verlos…

Hibari desapareció, en camino al pasado para traer de vuelta a sus pequeños herbívoros…


	18. El final y el nuevo comienzo

Parada frente el marco de la puerta veías sorprendida a…¡¿Hibari adulto?! Bien, es verdad que tu jefe era varios años mayor que tu, pero el que tenias adelante era mucho mas mayor que tú…

Observaste a los niños, lo miraban algo asustados, extrañados, pero a la vez felices…en ese momento lo entendiste…Ese era el Hibari del Futuro que venía a llevar a sus hijos a su tiempo.

Hibari volteo y te vio, notaste una leve expresión de sorpresa al verte, pero fue muy ligera y rápida. Te acercaste, los niños corrieron a abrazarte rápidamente.

-Ushio…Kyo-chan…-susurraste algo preocupada al ver las primeras lagrimas caer de sus mejillas.

-Vámonos-dijo Hibari sin querer verlos, Caminando hacia aquella misma maquita que lo había traído…

-Kyoya…-susurraste también preocupada por él, el guardián te escucho, paró unos segundo su caminata y luego continuo.

-El que tú conoces está en mi tiempo, volverá en cuanto yo me vaya.

-Vete entonces-susurro Ushio aferrándose más a ti. Hibari la escucho, pero no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de discutir.

-Ushio-La llamaste preocupada, no te gusto ese comentario, pero tampoco tenias ganas de pelear con ella- Tienes que volver…ambos tienen que volver-les sonreíste acariciando las mejillas de ambos niños.

-No quiero, no quiero volver, quiero quedarme aquí, quiero quedarme con mi mamá…-dijo Kyo-chan llorando.

-Este no es tu tiempo, lo siento-dijiste intentando contener tus propias lagrimas.

-Pe-pero…me gusta tener una mamá-dice mirándote estirando sus bracitos para abrazarte, cosa que hiciste sin dudar. Notaste como se aferraba fuerte a ti, y su llanto aumentaba. Ushio te observaba y contenía sus lágrimas, tomando tu mano ocultando su rostro en tu pecho.

Hibari los observaba, odiaba esa escena, se sentía impotente, y sabia que sus hijos lo estarían odiando en ese momento y si no fuera por lo que les espera en su tiempo, de por vida.

Lo miraste, te molestaba esa actitud que tenia ante la situación; a la vez lo entendías, pero te molestaba mucho que ni siquiera intentara hacer algo. Alzaste a Kyo-chan y lo dejaste como estaba, no lo separaste ni lo apartaste. Ushio te abrazaba a la cintura y te acompañaba en la caminata.

Te acercaste a Hibari Kyoya, lo miraste, dándole a entender tu enojo, a él parecía no importarle tanto. Eso te enfureció aun mas, no pudiste evitar darle una cachetada, el se sorprendió ante ello pero no reclamo nada, se lo merecía.

Volviste a observarlo, te daba lástima, lástima porque ese Hibari había perdido a la mujer que amaba, lástima porque ese Hibari tendría que vivir posiblemente con el odio de sus hijos a partir de ahora.

Lo abrasaste, al principio no izo nada, pero luego te devolvió el abrazo con fuerza…te extrañaba.

Sonreíste, y notaste que al toco tiempo Ushio se aparto de ti para abrazar a su padre con fuerza, ella intentaba no llorar y Hibari solo se limitaba a abrazarla con la misma fuerza que te abrazo a ti, porque no eras la única mujer en la vida de Hibari, el tenia otra mujer, otra pequeña a la que cuando perdió a su primer mujer juro proteger con su vida.

Kyo-chan se separo de tus brazos para ir a los de su padre que lo sujeto con gusto, claro sin antes darte un beso en la mejilla. El niño sollozaba muy triste, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos para poder verte con claridad la última vez.

Te agachaste y besaste la frente de Ushio y la abrazaste fuerte, no hacían faltas palabras, solo un fuerte abrazo. Luego te acercaste al pequeño y le diste un beso en la mejilla al igual que él había hecho anteriormente.

-Eres un niño precioso, seguro serás un gran hombre Kyoya…prometo que te cuidare bien a donde quieras que estés-dices intentando no llorar.

Luego quedaba Hibari, lo miraste algo sonrojada, lo amabas…y mucho, pero nunca te atreviste a decírselo al Hibari de tu tiempo hasta el momento. Lo abrasaste por el cuello, besante sus labios con dulzura-Siempre te ame-dice dándole otro beso más profundo, separándote dándoles una última sonrisa antes de verlos desaparecer.

Donde habías visto a Hibari del futuro abrazado a los niños, viste a tu Hibari, solo.

Comenzaste a llorar, de forma calmada, pero un llanto en fin. Él te observo y te abrazo sin decir nada. Comenzaste a marearte y recordaste…recordaste el porqué habías estado buscando a Hibari con tanta energía desde esta mañana. Te desmayaste, y te molestaste un poco al darte cuenta que tendrías que esperar a despertar para decirle a Hibari la verdad…_Ushio venia en camino._

_Fin_


	19. Aclaraciones

Bueno, espero les haya gustado mi fic, Hibari es mi personaje favorito y lo amo 3

Bueno, primero que nada gracias por leer. Originalmente este fic iba a tratar de todos los guardianes, de hecho tengo el primer capi de cada uno de ellos, pero al ver que Hibari tenía tanto éxito lo deje así, además no podía continuar la historia con algunos personajes y seria injusto que no tengan la misma cantidad de capi, en fin, salió bien así :3

Últimamente estoy muy ocupada en la escuela, asique no puedo actualizar muy de seguido, asique cuando termine mis fic que están en progreso hare una conti de esta.

Veremos a Hibari como se adapta a su nueva vida con Ushio-chan :3

Y tal vez haga un one-shot explicando que pasa con Ushio Y Kyo-chan en su tiempo: 3

Una cosa más…en eso de los cambios de Fic, si a alguien le prometí un fic y no lo escribí todavía, por favor dígamelo porque lo más probable es que lo haya olvidado…

Eso es todo, gracias por leer, estoy muy contenta del éxito que tuvo esta historia

Ciao!Ciao!


End file.
